


Fighting

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Angry Reader, Dean's a jerk, F/M, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: THings never got that bad when Dean and you fought, until he went too far.





	Fighting

You screamed in anger, chucking the spoon you had gripped at the man in front of you. He caught it, and then threw it to the side. You glared at him, clenching your fists at your sides, and bared your teeth. Dean looked equally angry, heaving chest and red face. "I can't believe you!", he screamed, not even making you wince anymore. You were too furious to react, your mind too fogged up to think straight. 

"Maybe, if you were more competent, your sister would still be alive!", Dean yelled. You froze, guilt and sadness drowning you all over again. The anger in Deans eyes morphed into confusion, then realization, and then guilt. Without another word you shoved him out of the way, running to your room as fast as you could, slamming and locking the door behind you. He went too far. You threw your duffle bag onto the bed, quickly flinging the most important things into it. Suddenly there was banging at the door. Tears were covering your cheeks as you kept silent. "Please open the door, (YN)! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that!"

"You're damn right!", you yelled back, voice cracking. You wiped away your tears angrily, and suddenly the door was kicked open. You were ready to yell at Dean once again, balling your fists at your sides. But Dean was there immediately, pulling your body towards his. You struggled and fought but he didn't let go. "I'm so fucking sorry", he whispered. "Let go!", you cried. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm so fucking sorry" You still struggled weakly. "Please don't leave."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
